In order to increase the transfer of knowledge from basic science studies into clinical applications that will improve the health of children, we propose to maintain a Child Hearth Research Center within the Department of Pediatrics. The major focus of the CHRCDA will be to train young pediatricians in the molecular biology of diseases of childhood with an emphasis on translating their experimental findings into improved healthcare for children. The CHRCDA will focus on four areas of biomedical research: (1) genetics and developmental biology, (2) pulmonary diseases associated with lung injury, (3) diseases of the hematopoietic system, and (4) infectious diseases, including the use of microbes as vectors of gene delivery. We have successfully trained independent pediatric investigators utilizing the resources provided by the previous CHRCDA and offer an outstanding group of experienced CRHC mentors and the institutional support from UAB and the Department of Pediatrics. In this application, we will build on our previous experience and modify our training program to include intensive studies in contemporary clinical research as well as formal introductions to experimental approaches employing genomic and proteomic technologies and bioinformatic systems. Our goal is to enhance the mentored research experience with a foundation of research techniques and approaches. We believe that this training program will produce the most competitive young investigators and foster the development of independent research careers.